Game, Set and Match
by GenkaiFan
Summary: It is never good to play the Goblin King and win. What if the wish that Hikaru wants can't be granted? What if he is given the wish he needs? AU. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

Game, Set and Match

Summary: It is never good to play the Goblin King and win. What if the wish that Hikaru wants can't be granted? What if he is given the wish he needs?

A/N: Frau hates when I do this. She isn't much of an anime fan like I am, but she has agreed to beta/edit any story I write as long as it has a decent plot to it. This is one of those – I hated the canon ending of this anime and thought about writing something I would enjoy reading. So there!

 _Frau sighs._

I had hoped to make this a one shot but it ended up being a couple of chapters. – GF

0o0o0o0o0o0

Disclaimer: Hikaru No Go and the movie "Labyrinth" belongs to their writers, creators, and producers. Although Garion is our own creation he based off of Harry Potter, by J. K. Rowlings. We don't own anything but a couple of worn out laptops.

Please note that since this chapter will be taking place in the USA, we are forgoing Japanese style writing unless Garion decides to use it. Please note: Spoken Japanese will be italicized.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1

Hikaru Shindou wasn't your normal Japanese teenager. He never finished high school much to his parent's dismay. He also wasn't planning on a career path that his parents approved of, but his grandfather did.

His looks were also not those of your 'normal', everyday Japanese teenager either. He had bleached blond bangs that hung down into his green eyes. All in all, Hikaru Shindou looked and acted like a typical street brat.

The last thing that wasn't 'normal' was the fact that he became a Professional Go Player at the tender age of 14. In fact, at the ripe old age of 17, he was making more money than his workaholic father who was never home.

Hikaru had been asked to compete in an International Young Go Players Tournament hosted in the United States.

There were representatives from several different countries, and the United States, as well as Germany, Korea, China and Switzerland.

It was the last night of the competition. Everyone was gathered in a huge ball/conference room for one last celebration party. It was noisy, crowded and the alcohol was flowing freely.

Hikaru had done well during the day, taking home the first prize for Japan. He had won the final match against some loud, obnoxious American teen who thought he was the next Shusaku Honinbo. Hikaru hated to tell the braggart that he had played Shusaku personally, and no, the braggart wasn't even close.

When Hikaru was twelve he'd met a ghost who loved Go. The ghost was Fujiwara no Sai and he lived and died in the Heien Period. He'd haunted his grandfather's old ' _goban_ ' (or as the Americans would say: Go Board) for over a thousand years.

Some time during the Edo Period Sai had haunted someone else – Torajiro Kuwahara who later became Shusake Honinbo. Torajiro allowed Sai to possess him, and through his benign possession played Go. Torajiro never really learned how to play, he just did what Sai told him to do.

When Shusake Honinbo died at the age of 33, he was hailed as the strongest player to have ever lived. His games were legendary to this day.

When Hikaru was 14, Sai left without saying good-bye. The young Go Pro never really got over the disappearance, but later realized that Sai had left him a powerful legacy.

For Hikaru Go was his all. His connection left to Sai, someone he missed terribly. They say time heals all wounds, they were wrong.

He turned his thoughts away from the pain of his loss and forward, to the game ahead.

Later a publicity stunt for this event would take place. The winner of the Competition would be playing against the President and CEO of Tautha Enterprises, who sponsored and hosted the event. As the winner Hikaru had the unfortunate position of playing against the elusive mogul.

' _I just hope he knows how to play a decent gam_ e," Hikaru thought and prayed to the Kami no Go. He didn't know if he should play a teaching game, or go for the kill.

A bored Hikaru made his way around the party that the hotel was hosting. He couldn't even speak the language well. He'd never finished school after junior high, and did poorly at that. Plus his interpreter had disappeared on him, and there really wasn't anyone interesting to talk to.

Suddenly guitar music caught his attention. Making his way over to where the sound was coming from, he discovered a teen about his age tucked in an alcove playing quietly.

Making himself comfortable, Hikaru allowed the music to wash over him.

All too soon Hikaru had to tear himself away from the calm oasis the guitarist had created. He could hear the announcer calling his name.

He gave the other teen a smile and a bow to show he appreciated the music before he headed back to the Ball room and the game waiting for him.

" _A word of advice_ , _Shindou-san,_ " came the teen's voice in Japanese which caused Hikaru to pause and turn his head. " _King-sama will want you to do your best to beat him. To play less than your best is an insult to him, you and the game."_

Hikaru gave a slight bow again before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Garion Williams hated parties like this. Gossip and back-stabbing, disguised as small talk, disgusted him, but as a true bard he had to put up with it.

He sighed as he placed his guitar away. With his talent of being able to direct and create magic through his music it seemed his work was never done. Magic demanded no less than his complete and absolute dedication as a bard of old. Until Garion there hadn't been a True Bard since Taliesin.

Tonight, he would perform one of his many duties. He would referee the match between the Go Winner Hikaru Shindou and his Father – The Goblin King.

He just hoped the Japanese teen heeded his warning. Father hated condescension, unless he was cheating. However, not to do your best was an insult to him and usually found the person hip deep in the Bog.

Garion wondered if he should tell his father what he had discovered in the few minutes Shindou-san had graced him with. To find one so young and carrying so much pain and grief around was very heart-breaking, especially for a magical empath as himself. That teen lived to play Go, hoping to see his departed mentor and best friend again. Sad really.

He frowned. Garion was certain that his adopted father would pick up on it. Shindou-san was still under age, even if he held an adult position. It was well known among magicals that the Goblin King had a weak spot for children, even bratty teenagers on the cusp of adulthood.

The young bard walked up on stage as Shindou-san and his father sat at the _goban._ Garion winced at the announcer's mangling of Shindou-san's name. He saw that the Japanese teen was trying to be a good sport about it, but even he was starting to feel insulted.

"Allow me," Garion said, taking the mic from the heavily accented New Yorker. "I wish to apologize Shindou-san. I am sure we can do better. I am Garion Williams, your MC for tonight. Sorry, but gaming isn't my best subject. Give me a character out of Shakespeare to act out any day of the week."

Several people laughed. The previous speaker scowled when Garion took over. _'Honestly, who hired this guy? Wasn't he told that I was the official spokesperson for Tautha Enterprises when the elusive Mr. King is in the building?'_ Garion mused as the other man stomped off stage.

Garion was thankful for his talent for languages. He had learned Japanese at the age of twelve along with German and Troll.

He exchanged a look with his Father, who was well aware of his son's talents and duties, having raised him from infancy. The look said it all. He was to be on his best behavior and no craziness tonight. Garion sighed, but where was the fun in that?

What the audience didn't know, or care, was that a being of ancient of tremendous power was in the building. The Goblin King was well known in the Magical Realms for being a trickster, a lover of games. Nor was anyone foolish enough to forget His realm – the Labyrinth, and the collection of unwanted children.

Tonight it was the lover of games coming out to play.

His father had been looking forward to this since Sarah, his queen and lady wife, had suggested it. At first the suggestion was for chess but a seer came to Jareth once the plans were started. She'd said that he would meet someone that will give him a game worthy of his talents but that someone carried a heavy burden that needed to be exorcised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hikaru tried not to wince, or even show a bit of temper, as the person announcing the game had mangled and dishonored his name over and over again. Americans just didn't understand the proper way to speak.

Then that crazy-haired teen that had the guitar took over and finally, someone that knew how to speak was in charge.

He looked over at his opponent. So this was Jared King, CEO of Tautha Enterprises. He looked somewhat like the teen with his blonde hair defying gravity. What? Are his eyes two different colors? _'Why does he feel like Sai used to?'_

Both were studying each other as the announcing teen spoke to the audience, explaining that it would be one match with the same rules as the tournament. They would _nigiri_ * for color before beginning.

" _Hikaru-san,"_ King-san spoke quietly and in Japanese. _"I hope you will give me a good game. I haven't had a decent opponent in a long time."_

" _King-san, I hope I will not disappoint. I don't know your skill level, forgive me for asking, but what are the terms you wish to play under?"_ he replied in Japanese.

" _As I understand it, we will play even with no handicap,_ " Jareth replied.

" _Black still carries komi, though. White is usually given 5.5 points to off set Black having the first move, King-san,"_ Hikaru said, wondering yet again why was he doing this. However, as instructed, he would do his best. Sai would've wanted him to.

" _It is agreeable."_

When they drew stones for color, King-san would play white. So Hikaru played first.

In the background, Hikaru tuned out the person calling out the moves. After the fifth placement of stones Hikaru's focus and vision narrowed to the _goban_ before him and his need to win. He would always try to win, for Sai's sake. His concentration was so deep he was unaware of his audience's reactions, or that he was rising the hairs on the back of the MC's neck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Garion blinked. What just happened? Was this an undiscovered bard? This Hikaru Shindou was radiating low level magic! His very being was so focused on the board in front of him he was unaware of the world around him. Garion realized Hikaru's fingers were glowing softly as the game went on.

His father was also noticing and from the looks of things, he is well pleased with it. All Fae seek challenges like this. If Shindou pulls off a win, Father will probably offer something for playing against him.

 _'Hmm. . . I'm having a hard time calling the game, without showing off my magical skills,'_ he thought. _'Hmm. . . Father is sure pleased with the outcome. It isn't often that he plays against an untrained magic user. He isn't a bard. He isn't into the arts as most bards are. Wonder if this is the person the seer was talking about? Better pay attention and worry about it later._ '

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hikaru could tell that he was losing. His opponent was better than anyone he had known. It was like playing his eternal rival Touya Akira or worse Touya's father.

 _'I need to turn this around. I have to look further into the game.'_ He scanned the board, looking, testing out theories in his mind, looking deep into the game as Sai had taught him. _'Can I win?_ No. . . _Wait . . yes . . . yes I can!. . . There. . . wonder if he saw that?'_

Hikaru played a move that he was famous for. He picked up a black stone with his two fingers and placed it in the spot that he was sure would give him a win. As the stone hit the wooden _goban_ , a faint glow sparkled for a brief second.

For those watching who understood the game, all they saw was Hikaru playing a mistake. He didn't hear the whispers from the audience as he was too focused on the goban.

Hikaru's opponent, too, had paused in his play as he studied the board. Did he see what I saw? Will he just continue to play?

The sound of a stone hitting the board answered Hikaru's challenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **nigiri** – the equivalent of flipping a coin to determine who kicks off a game of football. One player grabs a handful of white stones while the other tries to predict odd or even. Who wins gets black which plays first.

 **Komi** – is bonus points given to white as compensation for playing second. There is no agreement on what Komi ought to be, but is commonly in the range of 4.5 to 7.5 points. Komi almost always includes a half point for breaking ties.


	2. Game Master

Games

Disclaimer: This chapter contains spoilers from episodes 59 and 60 from "Hikaru no Go." Half of this chapter takes place in Japan. So the Japanese custom of last name first applies here. We don't own The Labyrinth, Hikaru no Go, or Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Game Master

Jareth, the Goblin King, had faced many interesting and diverse opponents in life and games of chance. Many people of all races and ages had run his Labyrinth, trying to beat him and the clock to save a wished away.

Then there were times where he, in his human persona as Jared King, had to deal with opponents across a table, be it for fun or for politics. He even played games against his lovely and fiery lady wife. She was a very worthy opponent, which is one of the many reasons why he was still in love with her to this day.

What ever the game, the challenge was the same, beat the Goblin King in a game of His choosing. It was a rare chance for him to face a mortal human, like this one, across a game board. A Go Board had so much potential to make 'magic' happen.

When it was proposed Tuatha Enterprises host a Go Tournament for young players from around the world, he was only mildly interested. That was until a seer came to him.

Seers were highly regarded among the Fae. They had a way to see future events, for good or ill. To cross them, or fail to listen to them, was like taking your life in hand without any safety measures. You may survive it, but if you ignored their sage advice many problems could've been avoided.

The seer told him, " _There will be one that has the potential to bring back a venerable game. One who has been guided by an ancient hand. Young_ _and old have combined to shake a world._ _However, the younger has been cut adrift without his teacher. Pain and heart-ache follow this youth. For each game he plays he seeks to find his lost teacher. Heal the pain and a lost name and honor will be restored."_

Jareth found himself studying the young pro across the _goban_. He had been impressed at how strong a player this Hikaru Shindou was throughout the competition. His concentration when he played had been remarked by many.

Hikaru had been Jareth's first pick to win, just from the brilliance he displayed and the strong playing style of his first game.

Now, sitting across from the young Japanese pro as they settled on the terms, Jareth could see the wheels in the teen's mind turning. That was when he saw it – Pain. A deep canker of unrelenting pain. This young Go pro was hurting, grieving and determined to put it past him to play.

When the game reached mid point Jareth saw it. The spark of magic that was needed to walk the path of the Divine Move. Oh, he knew of this move. It was found in many games of skill. That one move was so inspired that it could only have come from divine inspiration, or magic. He wondered briefly if this young player was seeking the move to once again be reunited with his lost loved one.

Jareth looked over the board and smiled. Yes, this game had become very interesting. Although the game of Go was more of an Asian game, around for over 2,000 years, he had only played it once before.

Jareth had played most of the games in the world, at least those that caught his interest. He had lost that Go game, but it had left a deep impression on him. He won't make the same mistakes again.

The sound of a stone hitting the board resounded in the room, and resonated in his magic. A low hissing sound of surprise reverberated through out the audience.

 _'There! Did you see that Garion, my son? That bit of intuitive magic? This Japanese boy is not inherently magical, but when he plays, his imagination, his intuition, his passion for the game shine like a beacon of light in a dark world.'_

The seer had been correct Jareth thought as he once more peered into the teen's soul. No. This Hikaru Shindou had no real magic to speak of. His heart, his passion, his resolve had set him clearly on his life's pathway. In this young warrior's heart, the game was now a forgone conclusion but the Goblin King was not to be intimidated.

The question now was should he play by his rules? No. There was honor in this game. That teen was playing from his heart and soul.

The Goblin King would not cheapen this game by cheating. Losing to such a player was no disgrace, he would see it through.

The game went to the bitter end as Jareth wouldn't admit to defeat. Even though he was sure this young Japanese warrior had won. The Goblin King was very impressed.

"So, _Shindou-san_ ," Jareth said in his very cultured British accent as he stood. "You have won this match. As a reward, what wish would you have me grant?"

Of course, the Goblin King left out the phrase, "If it is in his power. . ." Everything was within his power. It was just most mortals didn't impress him as this young man in front of him had. Most humans wanted money, lots of sex, power, but what will this one wish for?

Looking the Goblin King in the eye, Hikaru Shindou started to speak but then shook his head.

" _No offense, King-san,"_ the boy said in Japanese, allowing his interpreter to translate for their audience, giving the tall monarch a bow of respect. _"The one thing I want I can not have. I doubt it is within your power, King-san, to give me it."_ A brief glimpse of the pain that was always within him crossed his face.

Jareth was hit with a strong feeling of grief, loss and longing. Then he heard the unspoken wish as clear as if it had been broadcast over the sound system.

" _I want Sai back. I want one more day with him. To play Go, to hear his voice. To find out why he left the way he did. I want to prove to the world he existed. To tell everyone what a genius he was when it came to playing Go. That is what I wish."_

Jareth was hit with a vision of a tall, stately figure with long blue-black hair tied in a low pony-tail, wearing a long white robe with flowing long sleeves that went past his fingers. His eyes were a deep amethyst. Perched on his head was a very tall, black, cone-shaped hat. In his hand was a Japanese paper fan.

" _Sayonara, King-sama. Arigato for the game. I enjoyed it,"_ Hikaru said politely before turning to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Garion came to stand by Jareth as the Japanese teen walked away. "Father? Can you grant his wish?" They walked away from the stage to speak more privately.

The Goblin King turned to his free-spirited son and smirked. "It would take some reworking, but it is no more difficult than snatching a toddler left on a door step in late autumn."

Garion grinned. They, both, knew that he had been that babe in a former life. He no longer went by the name of Harry Potter.

The night his parents had been murdered, he had been sent to live with his mother's sister. However, a wish by his cousin saved him from living with her and her unnatural family, where he would've been neglected and treated worse than a slave. Now he was the adopted son of the Goblin King, and a True Bard of Old.

"Then I will leave you to your work, Father." Garion bowed and left the ballroom with the rest of the party-goers.

Yes, it was going to be a long night. Now how shall he go about it?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hikaru stepped into his hotel room, throwing his dinner jacket onto the freshly made bed, pulled off his tie and tossed it onto the jacket. He hated formal attire but it was a necessary evil. The Go Association demanded it in situations like tonight. Thankfully, he only had to wear the suit and tie for formal occasions such as the party tonight.

 _'Thank kami, I don't have a room mate for this tournament,'_ he thought, with a tired yawn.

Shindou stripped down and headed for the shower. He reeked of smoke and perfume and didn't want to sleep smelling this bad.

As he stepped out of the shower, feeling much better and more relaxed, something rolled across the bathroom floor. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stared down at the perfect, round crystal ball at his feet.

 _'Nani? What the hell is this?'_ he picked up the crystal and looked into it. _'Wonder who left this herr. . . .?'_ Before he could complete his thought, the crystal exploded into a shower of glitter, causing the famous young Japanese Go player to fall unconscious onto the tiled floor.

He wasn't found until the next day when his interpreter came to wake him up, to make sure he was on time for the closing ceremonies.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" shouted a long ago familiar voice in the sleeping teen's ear.

"Not now, Sai. Another 10 minutes. . ." he muttered. His sleep-fogged mind was slowly comprehending the fact that there was someone in his room. Wait! He wasn't in the hotel room provided by Tuatha Enterprises. Where was he?

"But Hikaru! Someone broke into your grandfather's shed!" shouted Sai.

Sai!?

Hikaru sat up in bed and looked around. It can't be! He was supposed to be at some tournament in the States. Why was he in his old room? Why was he hearing. . . .?

He nervously looked up at the towering white clad figure of the spirit that had haunted him since he was 12. "Ssssai?" he whispered, staring wild-eyed.

"Hikaru! Your mother is on that talking thing with your grandfather. Someone broke into his shed last night!" the spirit shouted waving his hands.

Hikaru glanced up at the calendar by his desk. Today was the third of May. Two days before Sai left him. He had been sent back? But how?

He quickly dressed and ran down the stairs. His mother was just getting off the phone with his grandfather. "Thieves," she informed him. "They have taken a lot of items from your grandfather's shed."

"The _Goban_! Did they take the _Goban_!?" shouted a very worried and panicked Sai.

Hikaru knew from the time before that they hadn't. He had better look anyways, if only to calm Sai down. He also wanted to check the blood stains on the haunted _goban_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The _goban_ was where Hikaru had left it. The blood stains looked just as faded as he remembered. Last time he had ignored the warning, thinking he had forever with Sai. Now he knew better. Sai was fading away and there was nothing he could do about it. Hikaru kept Sai from seeing the tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to think on what was happening.

Somehow he had been granted his wish of one more day with Sai.

Well.

There was no way he was going waste this opportunity. Blinking away the tears, he traced the faded blood stains.

"So, feel up to a game with your old grandfather?" asked Shindou Heihachi.

Hikaru glanced up at the worried spirit. Sai was actually shaking in fear. Why hadn't he noticed before? He had been so sure of himself that Sai would be around forever. Now he knew better.

"I can't Gramps," Hikaru said, standing and dusting off his knees. "I promised Mom to clean my room before I leave tomorrow for a Go seminar. Maybe when I get back in a couple of days?"

"I will hold you to it!" The old man headed down the stairs. Hikaru started to follow before turning to Sai.

"Come on Sai."

"Hikaru, play me!" Sai cried desperately.

"I will when we get home," Hikaru quietly assured him. "Come on!"

The ghost followed. "Wait Hikaru! Your mother didn't make you promise to clean your room."

"I know, I know. But it was the only way to get out of playing Gramps. You coming or not?"

Sai didn't hesitate after that. He hurried down the stairs after Hikaru.

Back home and in Hikaru's room, the pair played Go, and in between games Hikaru did straighten up his room. Not only to keep his mother happy, but to make what he told his grandfather the truth. His room wasn't really dirty per se, just cluttered. So it didn't take long to put everything away.

"Sai? I'm sorry I was such a brat," Hikaru said as he got ready for bed after the last game.

"Hikaru, you're my host and very young, it is to be expected," Sai said softly, sitting seiza by his bed. "I am glad I got to play you. You are growing stronger."

Thankfully, Hikaru side-stepped the argument from the wrong move earlier that had Sai sulking and him angry. Playing Sai could be challenging at times because Sai was a grand master Go Player. However, he had a long day tomorrow and it would be the last day he would have with Sai. He needed his sleep.

Hikaru plopped down onto his bed drawing the covers up. "I still can't beat you. 'Night Sai. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night Hikaru. You will in time, you are growing stronger," was the last he heard as sleep claimed him. At least, the worry wasn't in Sai's voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Go Seminar was as noisy as he remembered; attending along with several pros was Ogata Seiji-jundan. Last time Hikaru had been nervous as the 10-dan was there. The man was very focused on Sai, or rather playing Sai on the internet. Only Hikaru knew that Sai was a spirit and couldn't physically play anyone.

 _'Hey Sai?'_ he mind-spoke to the spirit standing beside him.

 _'Yes, Hikaru?'_ The spirit was studying the _goban_ that Hikaru was using to play a teaching game with an older man sitting across the table from him.

 _'If I can arrange it, do you want to play against Ogata-san?'_

 _'YES! Can you arrange it, Hikaru?'_ The spirit asked excitedly.

 _'I think so. Sai?'_ Hikaru finished the game and then told the gentleman where he make his mistake and where he could improve his playing skills.

 _'Yes Hikaru?'_

 _'I'm sorry I didn't let you play more.'_

 _'Oh Hikaru. . .'_

The gentleman thanked Hikaru and left. Another man sat in the chair moments later. It was going to be a long busy day. No more was said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The seminar was closing. It was night-time and Hikaru was still teaching some of the hotel patrons as hotel employees were tearing down tables and cleaning up the trash.

Like last time the older blonde Go Pro plopped down in front of Hikaru's table, drunk as usual. "Shindou, I want to play Sai," he demanded. Hikaru could smell the alcohol on the man's breath from across the table. He reeked of it.

"Only if you play me first," Hikaru said. "And not here. They want to clean up." He looked around at the busy staff.

The tall Go Pro shakily stood and grabbed his jacket that he had tossed across the table.

 _'Sai? Here's your chance to play him.'_

 _'But Hikaru. . . '_

 _'He's drunk, he won't remember much of the game.'_

The ghost smiled. _'Alright Hikaru. Arigato.'_

The game went as Hikaru remembered. He watched as Sai ran right over the drunken 10-dan. The man was becoming more sober as the game went on, but it didn't help. Sai still beat him.

That night in their hotel room, Hikaru got ready for bed. As much as he wanted to play Sai again, or even go over the game that Sai had just played, he knew he needed his sleep. He didn't want to think about tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Sai's last day. He didn't want to miss a moment of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They left first thing in the morning to catch the early morning train for two reasons. The first was to stay out of Ogata-san's way. Hikaru didn't want to deal with a hung-over 10-dan demanding to play Sai. The second reason was Hikaru wanted to spend as much time with Sai before he disappeared _'again.'_

Back home in his room Hikaru opened a window. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing. Two wind socks outside his window were waving in the breeze.

Hikaru was tired. He had slept some on the train, much to his annoyance. He'd wanted to spend it with Sai.

"Let's play, Hikaru," Sai demanded anxiously.

Hikaru smiled and knelt across the _goban_ from his mentor. They played quietly for a few minutes. "Sai?"

The spirit looked questioningly at him.

"I have enjoyed my playing time with you. Please never leave me," the teen said.

Sai began to speak his thoughts, looking up and out the window. It looked for a moment like he wouldn't speak, but softly the words started to flow out of his mouth.

"If Torijiro existed for my sake, then I existed for your sake, Hikaru. Then, in time, you will exist for someone as well. Then that someone will exist for another's sake. It is the way it should be. It is the long path of the Divine Move." Sai closed his eyes as the epiphany hit him.

The Heien Spirit began to glow. His fan resting in the palms of his hand. He looked back at his student once more before closing his eyes again. His body started to break apart. "My role is done. . . "

He smiled as he again peered at his shocked student's face. "Oh, by the way. Go is. . .Hikaru. . . Hikaru. . . . Can you hear me?" Hikaru reached out to touch him but his hand slipped through Sai's sleeve as it if wasn't there.

"Sai!?. . . Don't leave me! Sai!"

Hikaru shot straight up in bed, screaming, "SAI!"

He looked around to find himself in a hospital bed, surrounded by beeping monitors.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 **seiza** – a proper seated Japanese position. One must first be kneeling on the floor, folding one's legs underneath one's thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels.

0o0o0o0o0o0

There is one more chapter after this. Thanks for all the reviews. We do appreciate them.

Until next time. – GF and the Frau


	3. Post Game

A/N: This chapter will be spoken mostly in Japanese as Hikaru doesn't speak English and is mostly in his point of view. Also, in doing research on Japanese mythology, it became very confusing to this poor old lady from the Midwest. I just hope I did justice to it and did not offend any one.

Except for the flashback and at the end of this chapter, English is in italics.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Post Game

The doctors came in, asking a lot of questions in English. Hikaru didn't understand any of it until his interpreter was brought in. Things went more smoothly after that.

Garion stepped into the room as the doctors were leaving. The interpreter was quietly speaking to Hikaru, assuring him that all expenses were being handled by Tautha Enterprises. They regretted his collapse and would be paying for everything.

"That is the truth, Shindou-san _,_ " Garion assured him in Japanese. "Father felt bad that you collapsed right after your match." Turning to the interpreter he spoke in English, _"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Shindou-san alone? Don't worry I speak Japanese fluently."_

The interpreter bowed. _"I will wait outside, if you need me Mr. Williams."_

Once they were alone, Garion hopped up on the hospital bed. "If you don't remember, I am Williams Garion. We met at the party the night you played Go against my father. Congratulations on winning, by the way. That's quite the accomplishment as he is a hard man to beat."

"He. . . he was fun to play against. Sure kept me on my toes, wouldn't mind playing him again." Hikaru tried to remember the game with a confused frown. "Then he asked me . . ."

"About a wish? Yes, I know. He does that for those that win against him, or win his respect. Congratulations, you did both. That is not easy to do."

"What happened? I remember turning down his offer. My wish was too personal, too impossible . . . "

Garion smiled. "Impossible is his specialty. Let me explain a few things, don't worry, we won't be interrupted." Garion cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I apologize, my Japanese isn't as fluent as I would like, and my research into your myths and legends is a bit lacking. I pray I get it right.

"In the western world there is a race of immortal beings known as the Fae. I'm not sure if there is anything like them in your culture, except they are a little like your _kami_. They live in the realm known by morals as ' _The Underground_.' It is a different dimension that shares space with ours. One of those beings is known as the Goblin King. Again, I could find no comparison to him in your culture."

Hikaru gave the teen a look. ' _You got to be kidding me. Kami's? Seriously?_ '

Garion sighed and looked over at the wall across from him. "I know that your Sai was a spirit who was trapped within a _Goban_. He was cursed over a thousand years ago. His problem was he was a genius who was born too soon. So the Powers That Be imprisoned his spirit for a reason. That reason was you."

He turned to look at Hikaru, who gasped in shock. The back of the Japanese teen's hand was pressed against his mouth to keep from crying.

"There is more," Garion continued, turning back to stare at the wall. "The Goblin King is many things but he has two major attributes. One, he is the what the Mortal World sees as a Garbage Collector. He takes the unwanted children that have been Wished away. He can't take them freely before that time.

"Then there is his second aspect. He loves games. His favorite is making those that Wish away a child travel his very formidable Labyrinth in thirteen hours or less. If they fail the child is forfeit and remains in the Underground."

Garion paused as he reached out and magically summoned a glass of water. He toasted the shocked Japanese teen before drinking it down.

"That is who you played three nights ago," Garion said as he vanished the glass. "I, myself, was Wished to him when I was a toddler. My cousin didn't want to run the Labyrinth, so Father kept me. That is another story for another time.

"Let's get back to you. As Tautha Enterprises was setting up this year's tournament a seer, I think you call them psychics, came to Father. We were just deciding on what game to sponsor this year. She said it had to be the game Go, and that there would be one that would come who was grieving and in pain. She said that you seek your teacher in your game."

"But I never voiced it!? How could he know!?" Hikaru shouted at Garion.

"Your thoughts broadcast to every empath and those with mind gifts in that room that night," Garion replied calmly. "You said, and I quote: ' _I want Sai back. If I can't have that, I want one more day with him. To play Go, to hear his voice. To find out why he left the way he did. I want to prove to the world he existed. To tell everyone what a genius he was when it came to playing Go. That is what I wish.'_ Did you know the first part of your wish has been fulfilled?"

Too many shocks were coming at the young Go Pro. His monitors were starting to go into over drive. What was unusual was no one was coming in to check on him.

"I said we wouldn't be interrupted," Garion said and with a wave of his hand, the monitors returned to normal settings.

Hikaru bowed his head, hiding his eyes under his bleached bangs. His hands clenched the bed covers as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Suddenly a crystal ball about the size of his fist landed in his lap.

"That is the second part of your wish," Garion informed him. "You've already received the first part. You got to say good-bye and to apologize for your attitude towards him."

"But, it was a dream."

"Was it? The Goblin King can rearrange time when he wishes. It is exhausting, but he can do it. Be thankful he was willing to do that for you. It takes a lot out of him, magic-wise. Nothing changed much after that. You behaved like a spoiled brat after Sai left by refusing to play Go for all those weeks, until a friend knocked some sense into you. His Majesty could not undo all that, but he did give you Sai's last two days."

"Why? Why did Sai have to leave?" Hikaru looked up, lost and in pain. He scrubbed the tears away with the back of his hand.

"It was his time. He needed redemption for killing himself. He had to learn that the path he wanted to take was a very long one and one person by himself couldn't walk it to its end. He had to set another on the path to the Divine Move to continue. That someone was you."

Garion paused, then pointed to the crystal. "That is a magical crystal. It contains all of your Sai's memories, hopes, emotions and dreams. It was created just as Sai was fading from this world. The Goblin King pulled him into the Underground and made a copy of everything that was Sai before allowing the spirit to continue on."

Hikaru picked up the crystal and stared into it. Suddenly he was pulled within. . .

" _Ojii-sama, what are you doing?" asked a very young Sai's voice, racing up to an older man sitting in front of a small table. They were on the open porch of a traditional style home. A closed shoji was behind them._

" _Sai-chan, I am playing Go," said Ojii-sama._

Hikaru noticed that the older gentleman was wearing the Heien-style outfit as his Sai wore, including the tall hat.

" _Can I play too, Ojii-sama?"_

" _Here, Sai-chan, let me show you." The man picked a very young Sai up and sat him in his lap._ Hikaru smiled as the man patiently showed Sai how to play.

" _This is fun, Ojii-sama! I want to play with you forever and ever!" Sai's young voice shrilled happily._ _Ojii-sama laughed at the youthful exuberance._

Hikaru pulled out of the memory as Garion stood up. "Hh. . . .hhow?"

"Well, my work is done. That," he pointed to the crystal, "is everything that Sai knew, from the time he first learned how to play to his last day with you. My advice is write a book. I think, if you play it right, there may be three, maybe four books out of that. If you don't write just about the games alone that is. This is for your wish to show the world what a genius he was. Here's your chance."

"But what happens if I drop it or it gets lost?"

Garion smiled. "It is magical. It can't be broken by any normal means. You could drop it from a 50 story high-rise and it would not break. You could drop it in a river and it'll find its way back to you the next day. It is keyed to you, and only you."

As Garion turned to walk out, Hikaru called out, " _Arigato! Arigato! Arigato_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hikaru was released from the hospital the next day. The doctors couldn't find anything medically wrong with him except exhaustion, both physical and mental. They made him promise to take it easier, which the teenage Go pro agreed.

The crystal was safely tucked in his carry on for his trip home along with a business card that Garion-san had given him. "Just in case you need anything, Shindou-san."

He was already thinking about what Garion-san had suggested. He had never thought of a book. It made sense, but he knew nothing about writing a book.

On the trip back, Hikaru leaned back and appeared to be sleeping for most of it. Instead of dreaming, he was reviewing Sai's life as a Go Instructor for the Emperor. Yes, a book would be great but who would publish it?

Once he was back home, Hikaru didn't waste any time in writing. He had saved all of Sai's 'netgo' games years ago. He had printed them all out after he saw Sai's face the first time. At the time, he hadn't really understood that look until he realized it was one of recognition. It said ' _I exist._ '

Hikaru spent some of his winnings from the Tautha Tournament to purchase a laptop and printer. It took two weeks to write, print out, and to record the _kifus_ – to show Sai's genius without telling the world that Sai had been a ghost.

As the last of the paper for his manuscript exited the commercial copier Hikaru sighed as he looked around the Internet Cafe. He had come here to make a copies of his finished manuscript, and to decide who he should show this to. He could send it to Garion-san, but really, he wanted to keep it in Japan for the moment.

Well. It was a puzzle, and like any puzzle, he knew he could solve it.

With the help of one of the girls behind the counter, Hikaru bought a folder to stuff all the loose papers in. The manuscript was some 500 pages filled with _kifu_ , and stories behind the _kifus_ of Sai's time with him. Hikaru had started the book with a short story on how he met Sai.

He couldn't tell how he really met the spirit as no one would believe him. He made it sound as if Sai was a permanent resident at a hospital, unable to hold the stones to play Go. It sounded believable, he hoped. The end of the manuscript had the last game they played.

He wrote about his last day with Sai, and their unfinished game. He hoped that would stop people bugging him to play the spirit.

 _'Sai, I hope you know that I will never forget you and I hope the world now appreciates your genius the way I never did when you were with me. I miss you.'_

With that, Hikaru took the next step in healing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had taken some doing but four months after Hikaru returned to Japan he finished writing the Go records of Sai.

It had been a very hard four months. What should he put into his story? What should he leave out? How does he explain how Sai played through him? In the end, Hikaru went with the Internet records and the private games they played in his room.

After he finished the manuscript, the young pro took it to the one person he knew would keep an open mind – Shinoda-sensei, the Go Instructor at the Japanese Institute of Go. The middle-aged man had been Hikaru's instructor during his _insei_ period and was fair-minded, and very helpful to those under his tutelage.

"Shinoda-sensei, are you busy?" he asked hurriedly, one day since he had a match later on. He left a copy with the confused instructor.

It was unsurprising that he didn't see the manuscript again until several days later, but during that time he waited anxiously to hear how it was being received.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shinoda-sensei had watched many young and older hopefuls pass through the Institute chasing their dreams of playing Go professionally. In his opinion, none had the spark and passion of Shindou Hikaru. The boy had come out of nowhere. It was quite apparent that the boy didn't know much about the pro side of the game, but he did have the raw talent and passion to go far.

When Shindou had asked him to look over something he had written, he wasn't sure what to expect. Many young pros thought they were the next Shusaku Hon'inbo and had written of their experiences. He was prepared to gently let the teen down, after he was sure it was a mediocre manuscript, filled with holes and errors.

However, Shindou's manuscript seemed different. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the title.

The title was only one word – " _SAI_." Inside were many _kifus._ Mostly they were private games between Shindou and this Sai but as he flipped through each _kifu_ , his eyes grew large. This Sai's games were beautiful works of art!

The first few _kifus_ showed Shindou's very beginnings and his poor playing style. That he had never touched a Go stone before the age of 12 was apparent.

Each game had notes about the game and how Shindou lost to this Sai, who was very ruthless and also cruel at times in his teachings. Each one of teen's notes showed well thought out insights behind Sai's playing style. Sai was a genius, but he also was a strict and powerful teacher.

Shinoda-sensei could remember Shindou's days as an _Insei_. The boy came across as loud and untutored, but his passion for Go was very evident.

His rise through the ranks had been beyond comprehension. Now he could understand what drove the young Go player.

Then Shinoda-sensei discovered the internet games in the middle of the manuscript and was blown away by the sheer brilliance of Sai's _kifus_.

It was so different than the games with Shindou. Although it was rumored that the teen didn't have a Go sensei, however, one could see this ' **sai** ' in his playing.

This ' **sai** ' had played all comers on NetGo, amateur and pro alike. He won them all. It was no wonder he was referred to as " _The Saint of NetGo._ " Many had wondered who this ' **sai** ' had been.

He now held in his hands the answers to those questions and so much more.

Then the middle-aged Go instructor finally came to the private game between ' **sai** ' and Touya Koyo. He could see why the former Meijin had lost by a half point. This **'sai'** was in a league of his own. Shindou had even pointed out that if Sai had played in a different spot he would've lost to Touya-meijin.

However, the last two pages were the saddest. It showed an unfinished game and the comments at the bottom:

" _This was the last game Sai and I played. He was telling me his thoughts about Go. I didn't know they would be the last words he would ever speak to me. He said, "If I existed for your sake, Hikaru, then in time you will exist for someone else. Then that someone will exist for someone else. It is the way it should be. It is the long path to the Divine Move."_

" _Then he said, as he started to fade away, "Hikaru, this was fun . . .Go is . . ."_

" _Those were his last words to me. Sai was gone from this world._

" _I would like to think he was trying to say "Go is fun." but I'll never know. He left me on May fifth and I'll never see him again, never hear his voice or put up with his childish whining, begging me to play Go with him. But I do know that I can find him in my Go every time I play. He is there waiting for me._

" _And he was right – Go is fun."_

Shinoda-sensei felt the tears running down his cheek as he closed the manuscript and looked over at the calendar on the wall next to him.

May fifth. . . So that was why Shindou-kun missed so many games that spring. He was grieving for his mentor and no one had even known. Even in death, Shindou protected his friend. He wondered why now? Why was Shindou breaking his silence now? Maybe now was the right time?

He heard that Shindou had collapsed after that Tournament over in the United States. Maybe someone there helped Shindou to heal? Shinoda doubted he would get the answers to those questions. However. . .

He reached for the phone. He had heard that Touya-sensei was home from a tour in China. Just maybe he would like a peek at this manuscript that answered many questions about a certain young player rising as a Go pro, and raised many more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later, Shinoda-sensei went to his good friend at Go Weekly with Shindou's now well-thumbed manuscript. Touya-sensei had been a big help with many of the questions that plagued him.

Both the retired _Meijin_ and _Insei_ instructor silently swore that they would help that troubled young pro to overcome his loss and get his mentor's story out.

And both knew the person to help.

Amano-san was a veteran reporter for the Go Weekly Magazine. He had a good eye for a story and Shindou's manuscript in Shinoda's opinion was powerful news.

Amano blew his nose as he read the last page of the manuscript. He also read the few notes that Touya-sensei had written in the margins confirming that Shindou had known this ' **sai** '.

The retired _meijin_ wrote that Shindou was very protective of his mentor and had gone to great lengths to insure the secret of **'sai** 's identity. His notes also offered corrections to the teen to help perfect his writing style. He also affirmed that the game he'd played online with ' **sai** ' was accurate, including some of the private information that wasn't publicly known.

"Well, this does answer many questions about Shindou-kun and the ' _Saint of Netgo'_ ," the rotund reporter commented as he reached for a pack of cigarettes. "It also raises several other questions."

"Doesn't it? Do you think this is publishable?" queried the Go Instructor. "I doubt Shindou-kun will answer those questions. You know how tight-lipped he can be.

"Also, don't forget Touya-sensei has said that he was going to buy a copy as soon as it went on sale. He's willing to lend his name to it as being accurate in its details."

"Oh, I most definitely think it's marketable. I'm impressed at all of the teaching _kifus_ in this," he waved at the manuscript. "This Sai was not only a genius, he was willing to teach a boy that had no interest in the game and make him a pro in little over a year. Not only that, this Sai had all of the makings of being the next _Shusaku Hon'inbo_. It's too bad that he has passed away."

"Touya-sensei said the same thing," Shinoda-sensei agreed. "What do I tell Shindou-kun?"

Amano smiled as he lit a cigarette. "Bring him by tomorrow. I would like to go over this again and verify a few things he mentioned. Maybe we can get more answers from him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hikaru yawned as he stepped into JFK airport. The flight had been long and tiring.

Last year his manuscript had been printed by Go Weekly, and the sales had been more than they could've predicted. In fact, sales were so good that editors at Go Weekly were considering a third printing, and were hounding him for another book.

The Go Institute had purchased several copies of the book for the young _inse_ i to read and study. In fact, signed copies were for sale in the Institute's Gift Shop. The book was a great learning tool. It showed a progression of teaching through the _kifus,_ as Shindou had planned out.

The NetGo community had been saddened to hear that ' _The Saint of NetGo_ ' had passed away, but Shindou's book became a _'must have_ ' for any serious Go player, amateur and pro alike.

Hikaru was very reluctant to give out more information on the life of Sai, including his last name. He couldn't very well tell them that Sai had been a ghost that possessed a _goban_ because he refused to move on.

Hikaru was still getting requests for information to where Sai was buried. He had been hard pressed on answering that question. Sai's original body was long gone. Even Sai didn't know where it had been buried or even if it had been.

Finally he announced in an interview, "Sai once told me that he wished he could visit Shusaku Hon'inbo's grave. I would like to say any one who wants to pay their respects to Sai – make a donation to the _Shusaku Hon'inbo Igo Memorial Hall_ * in his honor. He would've loved that."

The museum was pleased by the fresh in-pouring of donations and visits that interview generated. Some of the pros were even seen at the museum playing Go on the many stone _gobans_ with other visitors.

Hikaru yawned again as he walked through JFK International terminal looking for his interpreter. All he wanted was a soft bed and something to eat but knew he had a meeting to get to first. His flight had been delayed and he was a day behind.

He was returning to the States because he was ready to write Sai's story and needed help to write it. Although it would be Go-related, it was going to be about Sai's personal history during his time with the Emperor of Japan during the Heian Period. He just didn't know how to write it. So he picked up the business card Williams-san had given him in the hospital almost two years ago and called.

" _Shindou-san, over here!_ " called someone in Japanese.

Hikaru turned and there was the teen he had met the year before. _"Williams-san!"_

No. He would get never forget the spirit who had set his feet on the path of the Divine Move, and he was making certain that the world didn't either. His last wish was being fulfilled – Fujiwara no Sai would not be forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This is the end of this short story. Don't worry, Frau and I have another story in the wings. It'll have to be after November before we present it.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau

*The Shusaku Hon'inbo Igo Memorial Hall does exist and is located at Innoshima, Japan and is open for visitors. You can find details by using google.

 **kifu** – written game records

 **Ojii-sama** – a very formal way to say grandfather much like when Rukia Kuchiki addresses her brother-in-law in Bleach.


End file.
